La gardeuse de cerfs
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Vive les contes de fées! Mélange d'un conte des Grimm et d'autres, venez voir Temari en princesse, Jiraya en roi adultère et Ino en méchante servante! Assistez à l'histoire d'une pôv'fiancée privée de son bain aux mûres.TemaShika, JiraTsu, GaaNaru, et autres. OS.


**La gardeuse de cerfs**

**Auteuse (officielle) : **Mwahahahaha !

**Disclaimer : **À ce cher Kishimoto (mais je projete de faire un rapt... Chut !) mais surtout, adaptation de « Mille ans de contes » (tome II) de chez Milan d'une adaptation des Grimm. Adaptation d'une adaptation, quoi !

**Résumé : **Vous connaissez la gardeuse d'oies ? Non ? Eh bien voici la gardeuse de cerfs !

**En gros :** Je fais plus une pièce de théâtre mais un **UA **(mais y'aura quand même le casting !), vu que c'est un mélange germanico-belgo-japonais, ce sera surement un peu (beaucoup, à la folie, tendrement, pas du tout... XD) **OOC** mais se sera tout (en principe. Ne jamais se fier aux principes de **Shad** (l'auteuse pour ceux qui ne savaient pas) car elle ne les respecte jamais !) Ah oui, ce sera **Hétéro **(eh oui, même si je suis une grande fan du bi-yaoi-parties à plusieurs ! ) avec juste un tout pitit sous-entendu **yaoï** à la fin. L'italique, c'est les pensées des persos (pas dur de deviner lesquels) et une bonne partit des phrases entre-parenthèses... Les commentaires débiles de l'auteuse.

**Mais surtout... **Bonne lecture !

OoO

**Casting :**

**La princesse très très belle et fiancée : **Temari (_ouais ! Les blondes au pouvoir ! Je suis meilleure que l'autre pouf d'Ino !_)

**Le prince, fiancé et accesoire :** Shikamaru (j'vais rester soft et laisser ce grand classique que j'aime beaucoup)

**La servante/fausse fiancée : **Ino (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! J'adore la rivalité Tema/Ino !)

**Le gardeur de cerfs (ben oui, une gardeuse un gardeur) : **Chouji

**Le roi du pays voisin complétement fa****cul****tatif **(quel jeu de mots pourri.. ) Jiraya

**Le frère de la fiancée (qui est roi) : **Gaara ! (J'allais quand même pas mettre leur pôpa ! J'aimais pas sa tête !)

**La reine du pays voisin : **Tsunade (eh oui ! Je pique ses parents à Shika mais je garde l'idée de mégère !)

OoO

Il était une fois une princesse très très belle, et très très gentille qui était fiancée depuis la naissance au fils du roi du pays voisin (à un prince quoi ! À ces gens d'la haute, 'peuvent jamais se fiancer à un paysan non ?!). Lorsque son frère, le top model (et accesoirement roi) Gaara décida qu'il lui fut temps de se marier et d'exiler sa soeur à l'étranger (qui lui faisait de l'ombre en temps que chanteuse/danseuse/actrice/top-model et surtout, qui l'énervait avec ses éternelles caquetages), il lui remit une dot pour le futur mari (qu'il plaignait déjà) composée de trucs qui valaient beaucoup de fric, lui remit une monture chakranisée (où on avait mit du chakra pour que ce soit magique ! Attention ! Ce mot est sous © (le mien) !) qui pouvait donc parler (quand la monture tirait pas la gueule).

Gaara lui donna également une servante que sa soeur détestait (parce qu'il voulait bien la faire chiXX), mit la servante sur une monture ordinaire puis s'entailla le doigt (vi ! Il est maso sur les bords !) et traça sur un morceau de papier (WC, c'est le seul qu'il avait sous la main) une protection chakranisée© pour sa X tuuuuuuut X de soeur (et qui pouvait également empêcher à sa soeur des actions irréfléchies, et ainsi sauver l'honneur de la famille). Il lui remit la protection chakranisée© et fouetta les cheveaux pour qu'ils aillent le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible te le plus longtemps possible.

Après quelques heures de route, Temari eut soif. Elle ordonna à sa suivante :

-J'ai soif ! Donne-moi à boire !

-T'as qu'à te bouger le cXX, j'ai pas à te servir espèce de X censuré X.

Mais Temari avait eut une très bonne (ça dépend du point de vue... ) éducation et avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais répondre, et ne jamais dire de gros mots. Alors elle descendit de sa monture chakranisée, et se servit elle-même à boire. Puis, elles reprirent route.

Mais le soleil (ouh le vicieux !) tapait fort, et elles sortaient à peine du désert ! Alors que la verdure revenait lentement et qu'elles longeaient un cours d'eau, Temari eut à nouveau soif. Elle re-ordonna à sa suivante de lui chercher de l'eau. Après que celle-ci l'eut envoyée bouler, elle se pencha sur le cours d'eau et tout en se lamentant sur la méchanceté de certaines personnes (non, non ! Elle ne visait personne en particulier !), elle fit tomber, sans s'en rendre compte, la protection chakranisée. Ino l'apperçut, et se réjouit. Elle aurait enfin sa revanche sur cette détestable et détestée princesse ! Quand Temari eut fini de boire, elle lui dit :

-Ma monture est moins bonne que ta monture chakranisée. Désormais, c'est toi qui ira sur la mienne ! Gniark, gniark, gniark !

Temari, comme le voulut son éducation, ne dit rien.

Alors qu'elles étaient presque aux portes du royaume de Konoha, Ino se plaignit de ses vêtements qui étaient trop chauds. Elle obligea la pôv'Tema à changer ses royaux habits contre ses guenilles, puis lui promit mille tortures et une lente agonie si elle disait quoique ce soit (mais surtout, elle obligerait Tema à ne pas prendre de bain parfumé aux mûres et à la camomille pour le reste de la vie ! La pôv'princesse n'eut donc point le choix !).

Et Temari obéit.

Arrivées au château du fiancé, du père du fiancé, de sa mère et de tout un tas de gens près à leur lêcher les bottes et à les servir, le prince (qui pour une fois, c'était bouger le cXX, obliger par sa mère, (la mégère) Tsunade) aida celle qu'il croyait être sa fiancée à descendre de sa monture chakranisée, puis la conduisit à ses quartiers.

Le roi aperçut par la fenêtre une jeune femme belle et distinguée (qui ressemblait à celle qu'il avait vu dans un navet à la télé hier soir), vêtue comme une souillon. Il se rendit dans les appartements de la prétendue fiancée pour lui demander qui était cette fort jolie personne.

Ino le fit entrer alors qu'elle se prélassait dans un bain parfumé aux mûres et à la camomille, elle ne portait évidemment rien sur elle mais les vapeurs qui s'échappaient de la baignoire (à l'eau ébouillantée) cachait suffisament ses parties intimes. Elle se dit « _Chic ! Cet imbécile pervers est dans ma poche ! Il va se rouler à mes pieds et je prendrai le pouvoir !! Gnierk, gnierk, gnierk !_ » (non, son rire de mauvaise ne s'arrange pas).

Mais le roi, bien qu'ayant déjà perdu un bon litre et demi de sang par le nez, réussit à formuler une phrase plus compliquée que « Aggaaaaaa ! Geeuuuhhhhhh... » et lui demanda qui était la souillon.

-Je l'ai rencontrée sur la route, et je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner, car je ne voulais voyager seule. La pauvre est muette, mais donner-lui quelque labeur, qu'elle ne reste pas à ne rien faire.

Mais le roi adultère (imaginez... le nombre de gosses qu'aurait Jiraya s'il en avait un à chaque fois qu'il pratiquait l'adultère... ) n'avait aucune tâche à lui confier. Alors il dit :

-Qu'elle vienne donc faire la déco sur mon lit...

-JIRRAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! hurla une voix qu'on reconnut comme celle de la vigoureuse reine Tsunade.

-Heum... Je disais ? Ah oui ! Il y a le second fils du baron Akimichi qui s'occupe des cerfs de mon fils, elle n'a qu'à l'aider.

Le garçon en question se prénommait Chouji, et la vraie fiancée (dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs, des promesses de morts et autres) dut le seconder, ne disant rien de peur de ne plus jamais prendre de bain parfumé aux mûres et à la camomille.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ino réussit à mettre la main sur le prince (qui dormait peinard dans le grenier remplis de foin de l'étable où dormaient les cerfs) et lui susurra :

-Voudriez-vous me faire plaisir ?

Shikamaru faillit répondre un « _Non !!_ » bien senti, mais il se rappella son éducation (de mXXXX), et ne voulant pas provoquer une guerre inter-royaumes à cause d'une parole méchante, il lui répondit un « Oui » fatigué.

-Faites venir l'un de vos chasseurs, et dites-lui d'abattre le chameau (c'était donc ça, la mystérieuse « monture » !!) sur lequel je suis arrivé. Il ne m'obéit pas bien.

En fait, elle avait juste peur que le chameau chakranisé ne parle, et révèle toute l'arnaque.

La véritable soeur du roi (et fille de roi ; si, si !) apprit que son chameau bien-aimé allait mourir. Elle réussit à embobiner le chasseur, et lui promit une partie de jambes-en-l'air si il lui rendait un petit service. Il y avait, à l'entrée des pâturages réservés aux cerfs, un poteau devant lequel elle passait matin et soir. Elle demanda au chasseur d'y clouer la tête du chameau. L'homme promit. Lorsqu'il eut exécuté sa triste besogne, il emporta la tête et la cloua au poteau, puis il vint réclamer sa partie de jambes-en-l'air.

Temari sauta vers l'avant, et fit quelques pas en marchant à l'aide de ses mains, puis elle se releva et dit qu'elle avait fini. Elle avait tenu sa promesse, elle avait bel et bien fait une partie de « Jambes-en-l'air ». Le chasseur, après avoir essayé de la forcer et s'être prit quelques coups (et oui, en tant que princesse, elle devait savoir se défendre et avait donc appris le kung-fu), il repartit, humilié et sachant désormais que les mots pouvant être une arme redoutable... et ceux qui savaient pratiquer le kung-fu aussi.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle passait par là avec Chouji et ses cerfs, elle dit à la tête :

-Ô toi, mon chameau, qui est accroché là-haut...

Et la tête répondit :

-Ô ma princesse, mon top-model, mon actrice/chanteuse/danseuse à moi, si ton frère avait connaissance de tout cela, accablé de chagrin il serait, sachant que l'honneur de sa famille est bafoué.

Temari baissa la tête puis courut rattrapé le troupeau. Elle entra dans le pâturage n°4, s'installa sur une pierre en plein milieu, puis défit les quatre rubans qui retenait ses cheveux. Ils tombèrent en une cascade ondulante et chatoyante, on aurait dit de l'or pur. Chouji en les voyant à contre-jour eut l'impression de voir du miel liquide et, émerveillé, il voulut en arracher quelques-uns. Alors Temari cria au vent :

-Je pleure, j'ai de la peine ! Brise légère, emporte de Chouji le bonnet ! Qu'il coure pour le rattraper, le temps de me recoiffer.

Et le vent se mit à souffler, faisant s'envoler le chapeau de Chouji qui partit à sa poursuite. Lorsqu'il revint, Temari s'était recoiffée, et il ne put lui arracher des cheveux. Il était assez fâché, et ne lui adressa plus la parole de la journée.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, en passant à côté du poteau, la scène se répeta, et la jeune femme dit :

-Ô toi, mon chameau, qui est accroché là-haut...

Et la tête répondit :

-Ô ma princesse, mon top-model, mon actrice/chanteuse/danseuse à moi, si ton frère avait connaissance de tout cela, accablé de chagrin il serait, sachant que l'honneur de sa famille est bafoué.

Parvenue au pâturage n°6, elle défit ses cheveux. Chouji voulut les prendre en main, mais la princesse murmura d'une voix un peu triste :

-Je pleure, j'ai de la peine ! Brise légère, emporte de Chouji le bonnet ! Qu'il coure pour le rattraper, le temps de me recoiffer.

Le vent souffla, et Chouji dut aller rattraper son chapeau. À son retour, la vraie fiancée avait rattaché ses cheveux. Le soir, ils reconduirent les cerfs à l'étable, et la jeune fille partit dormir sur sa paillasse. Mais Chouji était frustré, et il alla parler au prince qui était son ami.

-Shika ! J'ai plus envie de garder les cerfs avec cette fille ! C'est même plus drôle avec elle, j'ai plus de temps pour flemarder !

-Et pourquoi, mon ami ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ce qui se passe ?? Elle me contrarie toute la journée, voilà ce qui se passe !

Shikamaru lui demanda d'être plus explicite et Chouji raconta tout (ouh ! Le raporteur !). Shika mit sa mère au courant, qui en parla à son mari, qui le raconta à ses amantes, etc. Bref, en une nuit, la moitié du château était au courant.

Le lendemain, Chouji agit comme d'habitude. Mais il jubilait intérieurement, car il savait que quelqu'un les observait. La personne les suivirent jusque dans le pâturage n°9, et se cacha dans un buisson. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, cette personne entendit une voix furieuse s'élever :

-Je pleure, j'ai de la peine ! Brise légère, emporte de Chouji le bonnet ! Qu'il coure pour le rattraper, le temps de me recoiffer.

Chouji courut (comme d'habitude) après son chapeau, et Temari prit tout son temps pour refaire ses quatre couettes. La personne rentra discrètement au château, puis le soir venu, Temari fut convoquée dans une petite pièce avec une grande coiffeuse et deux sièges.

La reine était assise devant la coiffeuse, occupée à observer une boule de cristal.

-Alors, jeune fille ? Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi avec Chouji ? Et qu'as-tu à aller parler à une tête de chameau ??

-Je ne peux pas vous répondre, ou sinon je ne pourrai plus jamais prendre de bain parfumé aux mûres et à la camomille.

-Qui ?? QUI OSE AINSI PROMETTRE DE TELLES TORTURES EN MON ROYAUME ??? JE L'ÉCRABOUILLERAI, L'ÉVENTRERAI ET LE JETERAI EN PÂTURE AUX CORBEAUX !!!! Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veilles rien me dire. Mais si tu ne peux parler, écris ta peine !

Tsunade se leva, et la fit asseoir devant la coiffeuse. Elle lui remit un bic à l'encre parfumée à la fraise et du papier A4 quadrillé, puis partit se renseigner sur les opérations de chiurgie esthétique de la poitrine. Elle revint un peu plus tard, et lut ce qu'elle avait écrit. Elle ordonna alors à Shizune, sa domestique/styliste/confidente/meilleure amie de l'habiller correctement.

Elle était si belle dans son kimono (brodé de libellules et de papillons qui moulait un peu beaucoup) qu'elle se promit d'éviter que son époux ne la voie ainsi, pour préserver la virginité de sa future bru.

Elle fit rechercher son fils qui s'était de nouveau endormi dans un coin, l'engueula un peu pour la forme puis lui présenta sa véritable fiancée, et lui expliqua qu'Ino n'était qu'une servante.

En aperçevant Temari ainsi vêtue, une vague de chaleur le traversa, s'attardant surtout sur son bas-ventre, et il eut hâte d'être à la nuit de noces ! (dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu hâte pour quoique ce soit... )

Le lendemain soir, un grand repas fut préparé, auquel tous les nobles (càd. Chouji également) furent conviés.

En bout de table, il y avait Shika et une chaise vide. Ino était assise juste à sa droite, et lui lançait des regards langoureux qui le faisait frisonner intérieurement de dégoût.

Jiraya se leva à la fin du repas, et s'adressa à Ino (qui avait un peu forcé sur le vin):

-Nous avons en ce moment dans nos cachots, une femme qui a trompé toute une famille et leurs amis, en se faisant passer pour la fiancée du fils héritier de cette famille. La femme a été démasquée grâce à l'intelligence du fiancé et de ses parents, et ils nous ont confiés la tâche de choisir une sanction adéquate pour cette femme. Comme tu vas être reine, tu te dois de savoir récompenser, mais également de punir. Je te fais l'honneur de choisir la sanction qui sera infligée à cette femme.

-Elle devrait être humiliée sur une place publique, lors du mariage des vrais fiancés puis être enfermée dans un tonneau et jetée à la rivière.

-Cette femme, c'est toi, susurra Tsunade d'une voix doucereuse. Tu as prononcé ton propre jugement et tu seras traitée comme tu l'as dit. Maintenant, tu peux nous rejoindre, Temari.

Et elle s'assit à la gauche de Shikamaru, sous l'ovation des nobles, souriant d'un air goguenard à Ino qui se faisait emmenée par les gardes.

Shika épousa Temari neuf jours plus tard, ils assistèrent à l'humiliation publique d'Ino et à son enfermement dans un tonneau, puis ils partirent au royaume de l'eau en voyage de noces. Temari mit au monde cinq filles et des jumeaux, qui firent tout leur possible pour faire tourner en bourrique leur père et leur oncle Gaara et son mari Naruto, ainsi que leur Oncle Kankuro (qui lui, était divorcé de Sakura, ses triplées s'entendant très bien avec leurs cinq cousines et les jumeaux en matière de 'tournage en bourrique' des adultes).

** FIN **


End file.
